The Life of Subject 14- An Assassin's Creed FanFic
by Awesomekid120
Summary: Kyle Lenards is held hostage at Abstergo, being forced to relive the memories of his Assassin ancestor, Achilleo Alberto as he avenges his families death in Renaissance Italy
1. Chapter 1 - Florence, 1476

The Life of Subject 14

An Assassin's Creed FanFic

Chapter 1

Florence

I woke up screaming, feeling that I just came out for air I looked and saw I was an infant, It was a rather odd dream I then saw a man come into the room speaking Italian "Where the hell was I?" I thought to myself, though I could not speak all I did was scream and scream. The man then took me and looked at me he stopped speaking in Italian or maybe I just somehow learned Italian I don't know, he then said "I shall name you Achilleo Alberto da Firenze, second son of Carlo Alberto" "What the fuck!?" I thought, who the hell is Achilleo my name is Kyle Lenards. Then something insane happened the world around me started bugging out like I was in a video like a…Glitch that's it. And then I woke up back in reality with people standing around me, and boy was I sweating like hell "What the hell just happened, where the hell am I!" I said, quick to react "My name is Warren Vidic, what you were just in was an Animus, a device that allows you to relive the memories of your ancestors, you were in Florence, Italy 1463, the baby there was Achilleo Alberto da Firenze an Assassin" he said but I was quick to but in "What the hell do you want from me" I asked, "We are searching for something called a Piece of Eden, your ancestor was know to have a piece" Warren replied "I'm so confused…" That was a stupid thing to say I know, but I said it anyway "Lie down and I promise, I'll explain everything to you when we've finished" Warren said, I knew he was lying, I had this Built-In-Lie detector from when I was a kid and I knew when people were lying. My name is Kyle Lenards and this is my story.

I then blacked out, and a new world was formed around me, well not new but a world I had never seen anyway, It was the year 1476 I think maybe around Achilleo's early years, I then saw myself in a child's body, I could walk in his body but he spoke for me, I realized I was Achilleo at age 13, the Animus or whatever told me to follow Achilleo's father and I did. It was all odd for me being in a world I did not know about, reliving the life of my ancestor "Father, where are we going" Achilleo asked in an Italian accent, I continued to follow "You'll find out soon enough" Achilleo's dad replied. We finally arrived after a while, even though it wasn't my body my legs hurt a little "Here we are, Palzzo Auditore, you will stay here when I go to work at the bank with Giovanni" Achilleo's father said, I or Achilleo walked in and was greeted by some guy "Salute, you must be Carlo's son, I am Ezio Auditore" "Salute Ezio, I am Achilleo" Achilleo said nervously, "Would you like me to give you the tour of Palazzo Auditore?" Ezio asked "Bene" Achilleo replied, I had no idea what that meant it must mean okay or yes.

Ezio had given Achilleo the tour, he met Fedrico and Petruccio Auditore and then I and he met Claudia Auditore, I could tell Achilleo had a crush on her I felt it inside me…Does that sound weird? Anyway months past of me in Florence and now, I was told to follow Carlo, there was this huge croud and I saw 2 men and a child on a stage thing with rope around their neck, I recognized one of them it was Petruccio. I then realized I was at a public hanging, I saw it happen I saw them hung, dead, It was the first death I'd actually seen I then saw a man in white robes shouting "I'll kill you!" he's voice sounded familiar it was Ezio he then was about to fight the guards, my father…I mean Achilleo's father told him to go home and I did, I waited a few hours and Carlo came back blooded "Padre! What happened!?" Achilleo asked "I tried to help Ezio fight the guards but they got the upper hand, take me to the doctor son" said Carlo, I was worried for Achilleo, what do I do to achieve perfect synchronization, I then took him to the doctor and he gave him some medicine and told him to stay in bed for a while. A few weeks later Carlo was back to himself he then said to Carlo "Federico, Giovanni and Petruccio are dead…Ezio has left with Claudia and Maria to Monteriggioni" Achilleo felt shocked. Then I was pulled out of the Animus.


	2. Chapter 2 - Florence, 1478

I saw myself back in my own body as Kyle Lenards, I asked Warren what he was doing and if he was going to explain the rest to me he replied "No, go to bed we have a lot of work tomorrow" I obeyed and went to my room, it was 9:00 PM, I went to be and was woken up at 6:00 AM to see that freaky face of Warren's looking over me "Dude!" I shouted, Warren paid no attention and said "Get up we have a lot of work to do, come on" I followed him and got into the Animus and blacked out once again.

I woke up back in Florence, back in Achilleo's body…But something felt different, Achilleo felt a bit taller and muscular he must have been a bit older like 15 or 16 and I saw myself getting beaten up by a gang of people at the docks, I heard Achilleo swearing in Italian, and yes the Animus told me to fight them off I did kicking, punching, biting you name it but I wasn't winning until someone came up to help me "Elario! Your back" shouted Achilleo, "What did you think I would let my baby brother get killed by bastardo like these guys" Elario replied, I'm guessing Elario was Achilleo's older brother or something so I continued to fight the men and I was doing good surprisingly I was slamming people to the ground kicking them, head locking people and throwing them off the docks into the water after hours of brawling me…I mean Achilleo and Elario had won, Achilleo and Elario went back home only to see the house was trashed, the Animus told me to use something called "Eagle Vision" and I somehow did with ease and saw writing on the wall saying "In my office there is a chest, you and Elario must take everything out side of it" Achilleo spoke up and said "Elario we must go to the office and look into father's chest" "But padre said to never open it" said Elario, Achilleo replied back but in a stronger tone "Just trust me, Elario", we did and we saw white robes with a note saying "For Achilleo" so I as Achilleo picked them up and put them on and I saw a gauntlet with a note saying "For Achilleo" so I put it on and a blade came out, me and Achilleo were both amazed and the rest of Carlo's belongings said "For Elario" and we found a note at the bottom of the chest saying "Boys, I knew this time would come, go to the Monteriggioni to Villa Auditore, do not bother trying to find me and by the time you'll find this letter I will have already been dead"…I felt Achilleo's emotions, I felt him feeling depressed and for some reason so did I. Achilleo and Elario left the house and attempted to leave Florence but many guards were at the exit waiting for us! Me and Elario fought them off but were failing miserably…And the unthinkable happened…Elario was stabbed, 17-Years-Old and he was brutally murdered…I felt Achilleo's pain and it angered me so I attacked the guard only to be sliced in the shoulder by a hug Brute and as I thought Achilleo was going to die, Ezio came to my aid and together we escaped on horses to Monteriggioni, but I was not cruel and I took Elario's body with me to give it a proper burial. On the way Achilleo asked Ezio what he was doing back in Firenze, Ezio replied "I was here to kill the Pazzi but I heard that you were in trouble from my friend Leonardo and I came to help you" "Grazie, Ezio" Achilleo said "Not a problem, so you are an Assassin too?" asked Ezio "A what?" Achilleo asked, Ezio sighed and said "My Uncle Mario will explain everything when we get to Monteriggioni, oh and we need to get your shoulder looked at".

Later on Ezio and Achilleo arrived at Villa Auditore, Monteriggioni this must have been what Carlo was talking about, Achilleo was then greeted by a man "Salute, I am Mario Auditore and you must be Carlo's boy, Achilleo Alberto da Firenze?" he said "Sie, but can you please tell me what is going on and tell me what an Assassin is and why my father is dead!?" Achilleo rudely interrupted, "Ah yes, you do not know do you. Well for centuries to groups named Templars and Assassins have been at war, you come from the Assassin line. But anyway for recent things, your father was killed because he was investigating in why Giovanni Auditore was murdered and found leads on a bigger conspiracy he was going to tell me but he didn't in time" said Mario "What was the conspiracy?" Achilleo asked, Mario replied "I do not know, but Ezio is looking into that" "What about Ugh!" Achilleo dropped to the ground unconscious; he'd lost a lot of blood from his wound on his shoulder.

The next day Achilleo and I both woke up to see Claudia, Ezio, and Mario stand over us, Claudia hugged us and I felt the pain of Achilleo on his shoulder when she hugged us or him I don't care "What happened?" asked Achilleo, "You passed out from your shoulder wound" Ezio replied, then Achilleo remembered "What of my brother!?", "We gave him a proper burial" said Mario, he continue "Now for the training" "Training? I'm going to hunt the bastardo that killed my father" Said Achilleo "That's why you need training, Achilleo, you barely held off on your own and they were only guards, there are going to be stronger people and if you want to survive I suggest you train" Mario said, Achilleo said nothing but he just grunted. I was then back in to reality, my time so I realized I must have been out of the Animus.


End file.
